The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Across the United States, hundreds of thousands of people enjoy the great outdoors through the use of RV's (Recreational Vehicles) each year. To this end, RV's typically consist of two distinct types of vehicles, the pull-behind and the motorhome. Pull-behind vehicles are trailers which are hitched to a tow vehicle and are pulled to the camping destination. These vehicles (also called campers) typically range from small pop-up tents and travel trailers, to large 5th wheel trailers, and/or towed house trailers, for example. Likewise, motorhomes can range from generally small class-C units, to extremely large and luxurious class-A units which can exceed 40 feet in length. Motorhomes also commonly tow dinghy vehicles for use at the camping location.
In either instance, one problem familiar to drivers of these types of vehicles is the difficulty experienced while attempting to back into a parking space or designated campsite. While difficult to perform in daylight, the process is exceptionally difficult at night, especially if the campsite is not well lit. As such, many drivers rely on spotters (typically a spouse or other family member) to stand behind the trailer and attempt to guide the driver back into the designated space. During this procedure, cellular telephones are often used to provide voice communication between the driver and the spotter. However, as many campsites are located in remote areas where cellular service is unavailable, sometimes the spotter and driver must shout back and forth to communicate with each other. When arriving late at night it is not desirable speak loudly, as this can be a nuisance to the neighboring campsites.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a visual back-up guidance device and system for trailers and vehicles that can assist both the vehicle driver and spotter to communicate in a novel fashion without suffering from the drawbacks discussed above.